Some machines, such as an elevator system, include a safety system to stop the machine when it rotates or travels at excessive speeds in response to an inoperative component. Generally, a traditional safety system includes a significant number of components that are required to effectively operate the system. These additional components increase installation time and costs. There is therefore a need for a safety system that reduces the number of components and is cost effective.